beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Star Fragment
The Star Fragment is a recurring object that appears throughout the Metal Saga. It plays a major part in the Beyblade: Metal Fury series. Information Metal Fusion The Star Fragment was a meteorite that landed on Earth long ago. It was responsible for creating the Beys, Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago. L-Drago was used for evil, winning many wars and for frightening many townspeople. From this experience, it formed the shape that it has today. Pegasus was created to defeat L-Drago and eradicate the evil. This was successful, sealing L-Drago in crystal for 1000 years, until Ryuga, along with Doji and The Dark Nebula retrieved it to use it for their own evil purposes. Metal Masters It was revealed that not only were Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago created, but also a bey that was given the name "The Legendary Bey" due to it's uncontrollable power, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, that was the basis for Storm Pegasus. Metal Fury Another meteor has also fallen down on Earth. An astronomer, Yuki Mizusawa saw it as it set it's target for Earth. It exploded before impact, releasing ten beams of light acting as Fragments. These beams hit the following beys: Each Bey, with the exception of Scythe Kronos T125EDS, Mercury Anubius 85XF, Jade Jupiter S130RB, Variares D:D, Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, and Phantom Orion B:D, evolved when it was hit by a Star Fragment and still contain the Fragments. When all ten Fragments are brought together in the Temple of the Black Sun, Nemesis will awaken and use The Black Sun as a vessel to start it's reign of terror. In The Legend of Nemesis' Revival, it was revealed that unlike Yuki's theory that the star shattered out of its on willpower, Dynamis was responsible for the shattering of the star fragment, to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil, but the direction the fragments go are indeed of their own will. It was also revealed that even before L-Drago's time, a star fragment had met with the Black Sun and landed on Earth, resulting in the creation of Nemesis. In An Inherited Light, Ryuga passed his Star Fragment on to Kenta to make him a Legendary Blader and replacing him as a Blader of the Seasons in order to seal Nemesis. Flame Sagittario then evolves into Flash Sagittario. L-Drago Destructor disintegrates after the transfer was complete. In The Last Battle!, the Legendary Bladers, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Yu passed their Star Fragments on to Gingka to defeat Nemesis. In Light of Hope, it was revealed that each and every Bey in existence contains a Fragment of the Original Star, no matter how small it is. Every Blader in the world then passed their Fragments on to Gingka to defeat Nemesis. Even if the Bey is weak, the star fragments power inside the Beyblade grows with the Bladers Spirit! Legendary Beyblades which recieved the new star fragment tend to have much more powerful and destructive special moves than the other normal beys.A lot of hard work and training is required to use the full limit of the star fragment's power.Nemesis absorbed the power of all the star fragments and became the strongest bey known.Beys which have higher quantities of the star fragment have much more power than the others. Trivia *Mercury Anubius 85XF is the only Star Fragment Beyblade that does not utilise a 4D Wheel. *Kyoya and Kenta are the only members of the Bladers of the Four Seasons whose Beyblades do not utilise a 4D Track. Category:Story Arcs Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury